Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a cabinet within which is housed the components of the appliance, including a tub. The tub may house a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The tub is dynamically connected to the suspension system to support the drum. The tub is dimensioned to accommodate tub movement within the cabinet, movement of the drum within the tub, and to support forces generated by the weight and rotation of the drum.